Say Something Smart
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Simple One Shot Because I Got Bored... Dedication To A Friend Of Mine Called Jay Rhys... Hope You Like It.  Neville Longbottom/OC


I was sat in potions like usual, my best friend and long time crush, Neville Longbottom sitting right beside me. Basically, this was a normal Monday morning for me. I'd have to put up with the old greasy dungeon bat droning on for the first 3 hours of my day but you don't want to know what it's about do you? Well tough luck if you're actually sad enough to be interested because honestly, I couldn't tell you any specifics but I could sum it up in one word for you. POTIONS! Personally, I think it would be better if he just focused on making some kind of amazing, none greasy shampoo but I'm a proud Gryffindor. If I said it, he'd deduct a bunch of house points and have me polishing his wand as a detention... and that sounded very wrong in so many ways so to save me from further embarrassment, I'm going to tune back into ' Snape TV. Potions for those who don't give a toss about the subject but need an O to become an auror'.

" Do you all understand?" he drawled. I gave him a non committed nod like half of the class. When he turned to write the instructions on the black board, I didn't the smart thing and turned to Neville.

" Hey, what am I understanding?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him. Yeah, in my head I might seem like a total bad ass but really? I'm not. I can't help it that no one could hear my thoughts. If they did, they wouldn't believe my little good girl act I have which is priceless. I know. Genius. But thank god I sat next to Longbottom because he always listened so I was fine as long as he stayed where he was.

" How to reduce gilly weed in the healing potion". He told me, a shy smile creeping onto his face. I smiled back before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Sadly, both our faces flushed a pretty pink colour at the same time. This acted as a huge indicator to professor grumpy pants that something had happened and like some kind of animal, he went for the kill.

" Goodwin! Longbottom! What had been going on whilst my back was turned?" he asked, drawling his sentence out. It actually made him sound very slow. _Oh except everyone crossing their fingers beneath the desk, praying that someone will hit you with a killing curse so we don't have to suffer? Nothing much sir._

" N-Nothing s-sir. Right as r-rainbows" was my response. Stupid tongue. I wish you would say what I wanted you to say for once.

" Really?" I quickly nodded before writing the notes from the board onto my piece of blue parchment. It was the basic instructions. 8 steps in total meaning I wasn't likely to mess it all up which settled right with me.

" Once I had written it down, I got out all the things I'd need and even some for Neville. Maybe he'd get the hints sometime? I threw my brown hair into a quick pony tail so I didn't get it in my eyes as I started my task.

At first, it was all right until I got to step 5. how was I supposed to know how to identify the healthiest piece of gilly weed? Do I sound like someone who pays attention in herbology? Since I didn't want to ask Mr bog breath at the front, Nev was my best choice.

" Neville?" he looked my way, tearing his eyes away from examining two deep green leaves.

" Yeah Lu?" I smiled, liking the way my nick name sounded when it rolled off of his tongue.

" Could you help me? I don't know which one is healthiest". He nodded and before I knew it, he was standing behind me. I could feel his body heat heat seeping through my robes and his breath on my neck which didn't help my concentration one little bit but I enjoyed the feeling of him so close to me.

" You see.." he started, picking up my, now shaking, hands that held the leave in and placing them in front of my face.

" This one is darker which means it's healthier. Another sign is that it isn't flopping over your hand like some dead snake". I nodded, blushing fiercely when I realised one of his fingers were softly stroking the back of my hand. He must've noticed as he stopped and cleared his throat before breaking away from me. Instantly, I missed him.

I heard a crash and turned to see him covered in someone else's potion. Instantly, his robes went from the dark ebony they were supposed to be to a deep blue before completely draining of colour.

" Why is it always me?" he asked quietly, sighing slightly. I smiled and took a few steps forward then pulled my wand out, tapping the white spot repeatedly. In my mind, I formed a picture of how it looked before and concentrated hard while whispering the charm. Soon, the colour flooded back into the robes and they looked as good as new. See, I may not be able to talk to the guy but I am good when it comes to his dirty situations... which also sounded awfully dirty.

" T-Thanks Lu". I nodded, offering him a hand to pull him up so he wasn't resting so heavily against the edge of the desk. He accepted and I pulled him but once I made to let go, he gripped it tighter in his own. I looked deeply into his eyes, hoping for some form of an explanation but as usual, Snape had to open his big mouth and put a stop to it.

So for the next hour, we worked in total silence but would blush whenever we caught the other one looking at us which was a little awkward in itself. When lesson was finally dismissed though, he caught my arm before I could walk out of the cold dungeons and go to lunch.

" Lu... I love you". I nodded, not really paying attention before patting him on the back. Just as I was about to skip off, it hit me like a tone of bricks.

I ran back to him, my hands gripping the tops of his arms tightly.

" What did you say?"

" I. Love. You". My eyes widened but a smile lit up my face. Giggling, I pulled him in and placed a hard kiss on his lips.

" Cool". Neville removed his hands from my arms and held my left one in his rightly.

" Be my girlfriend?". What could I say? Brain, don't you dare have a melt down on me. Come on! Say something cool. Something smart and sophisticated... something that is simple but still tells him exactly how you feel.

" hot... cute... gorgeous... erm.. yeah?"


End file.
